The Hawaii Ninja Story
by Parker123101
Summary: Norriseville High goes on a field trip to Hawaii! How will Nomi feel about Randy and Theresa? What adventures will they have? This story is based on my experiences when i went on vacation but of course I will be adding some things that didn't happen of course. I do not own RC9GN. T just to be safe in later chapters.


**(So I'm in Hawaii (well when I post this I won't be and that's why I haven't by updated) and that made me think...IN GONNA DO A HAWAII FANFIC. So I talked to somebody and they said they didn't like it but she never likes any of my ideas...but I hope you guys do! Being here really inspired me so enjoy!)**

Randy's POV:

"This is so BRUCE! I finally get a vacation from being the Ninja!"

"A ninja must never let his guard down, or failure-"

"Relax Nomi! McFist is out of town and since the school is on a field trip the Sorcerer can't stank anybody since there will be no one to stank!"

"Yes, well I suppose that's true, but an enemy can strike when you least expect it!" Me and Howard rolled our eyes. What could possibly go wrong!? I mean, we're going to HAWAII, it's one of the most relaxing places on Earth! We all went onto the plane and sat down. Our tickets have assigned numbers on them so we don't get to choose where we sit. I saw Howard and Nomi fighting over the window seat.

"But Nomi! I want the window seat!"

"No, I want to see the amazing view of the ocean!" Howard tried to tug Nomi out of her seat, no luck because Nomi is a Ninja after all, Howard's going to have to do better then that to get her off. I chuckled a bit. My seat was apparently near the front of the plane. I sat down next to the window and waited for whoever would sit next to me. Theresa walked up to me, she smelled like rainbows, as usual.

"Hi Randy, I guess we're sitting together!" I blushed.

"I guess we are!" Theresa sat down. The flight was five hours, I could get used to this!

Nomi's POV:

Out of every person on this plane, why did I have to sit with Howard!? Well, there is ONE person who'd be worse...oh wait she's sitting behind me. _Heidi_. I know that Heidi will be kicking my seat every chance she gets.

"Looks like your boyfriend is sitting with another girl," she taunted. I turned to see Randy blushing and talking to Theresa. I blushed.

"Randy's not my boyfriend," I sorta yelled-whisper.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing. Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Too bad."

"What- you're so annoying!" I smiled. I have a bad habit of annoying people like Heidi. Though it is great fun! She kicked my seat. My smile turned into a glare. This is going to be a long five hour flight...

Two hours later...

Randy's POV: Theresa had fallen asleep. Her head leaned on my shoulder, she was smiling in her sleep. She looked so cute! I looked out over the ocean. All I saw was miles and miles of blue. Soon I fell asleep too.

Nomi's POV:

I decided I needed to use the restroom. When I returned...

"Why are you sitting in my seat," I asked Howard who was now looking out the window.

"Cause I wanted to look out the window, duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Please move," I said bluntly.

"No," Howard said smiling. I sighed, picked him up, and dropped him down on his seat. I sat down. Howard crossed his arms and muttered something, probably something nasty and rude about me. I fell asleep, contempt that I got my window seat back.

Three hours later...

Nomi's POV: I was suddenly awoken by a bump and a strong force that pulled me forwards. I clamped my hands over my ears, for there was a sharp pain there. I moaned. Finally, the pain stopped and we stopped moving.

"What...was that!?"

"That was called gravity," Heidi said rolling her eyes. "Heard of it?"

"Yes I have," I said. We all got up and left the plane. The flight attendants kept saying "aloha" to us.

"Why so they keep saying that," Howard asked. I rolled my eyes. Speaking fluently in any language, of course I knew how to answer that.

"Aloha means _hello_,'" I said. Howard nodded thoughtfully, though it was oblivious he didn't get it at all. How does he not know that!? After being on a bus for a while we finally arrived at our hotel.

**(I hope you enjoyed! Trust me, it will get WAY more interesting! TRUST ME. So, without further ado, SMOKEBOMB!)**


End file.
